


the stars are the brightest when im around you

by mysterykid43



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: April realizes shes way gayer for Jo than she thought she was, Autistic Jo, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykid43/pseuds/mysterykid43
Summary: Whenever she was around her, her heart would flutter, her cheeks would redden, and it was unlike a feeling she ever felt towards anyone else.
 
or
 
It was about time April realized her feelings for Jo were maybe possibly a little more than platonic





	

The night sky was dark, sure there were a few stars out, but nothing special.

 

April really should’ve realized sooner her feelings for Jo were possibly a little more than platonic. Of course she noticed the little way her heart fluttered when Jo took her hand in hers, or every time the taller girl laughed she couldn’t wipe the blush that arose on her face. These were signs that maybe possibly she had a little more than little crush on her best friend. April groaned and smushed one hand on her face, then drummed her fingers against the wooden board, each tap full of worry as it met the wooden surface. It was probably around midnight, she really should be asleep, since there would most definitely be another crazy adventure to conquer the next day, but she just couldn’t get this off her mind.

 

Suddenly, she had a strong need to be by Jo’s side, to feel her warm presence throughout her. April dropped her head over the side of her bunk and squinted at the messy pile of blankets on Jo’s bunk. Jo usually slept with the blanket halfway hanging off the bed, so this was unexpected to say the least. Over the years of their countless sleepovers, she had memorized her best friend’s sleeping patterns, as somewhat odd as that sounds. On her sleepless nights with Jo by her side, she’d watch the taller girl in her peaceful slumber. It somehow put her to ease. April softly called out her name into the darkness, but received no response. Maybe she just didn’t hear, were April's first thoughts about this mysterious quietness. She scooched off the side of her bunk, the wooden planks making a loud creaking noise below her bare feet. April held her breath as to not make anymore noise and wake anyone up. Ripley, from across the room shifted in her sleep, somehow getting even more tangled in the jungle of blankets she slept in, but that was the only sound to be heard. Gently, April patted the mound on Jo’s bed, but there was no movement. She wasn’t there.

 

This certainly was surprising, causing April to panic for a minute. Was Jo okay? Did she have to call the police? Mid more than mild worry, she glanced at the wooden door of their cabin, and noticed it was just slightly open. It was hard not to think of the possibilities, if her friend was kidnapped by malicious fiends or perhaps a magical creature of some sorts. After assuring herself those couldn’t possibly happen and slipping on the closest jacket she could find, April ventured out the squeaky door into the darkness.

 

Outside the door, everything was silent but the barely audible sway of the trees and the soft scuttering of critters in the grass. As April looked around, she let out a melancholic sigh. For some inexplicable reason, the gentle atmosphere of the campgrounds at night brought her back to nights she spent in Jo’s arms watching the stars above in one of their backyards. It was kinda odd, how touchy-feely Jo could be with her. Outside of April, she actively avoided physical contact. Jo was never good with that sort of thing, ever since she was little, but for whatever reason, April was her safe space.

 

She continued on into the darkness, the falls crunching beneath her feet, and after a few minutes, heard a rustling behind her. April turned around and came face to face with none other than a wide eyed Jo.

 

“April! What are you doing out here? It’s cold and dark and you should be asleep, uh...”

 

Jo was definitely worried, blabbering on and wringing her hands nervously.

 

“Hey, hey it’s okay, I just missed you I guess,” April blushed saying this, but luckily it was too dark to notice the obvious reddish hue on her cheeks, “And I couldn’t sleep anyways.”

 

Jo nodded, “Oh! Okay, do you wanna, sit down or something?”

 

April replied with a sure, so they set themselves down on a old bench near their cabin. Just out of habit, Jo wrapped both of her arms around her and in return, April nestled her head in the crook of Jo’s shoulder.

 

“Was it nightmares?”

 

“What?”

 

“You said you couldn’t sleep. I was asking if it was nightmares.”

 

“Right, no, I was just… thinking.”

 

“Thinking, huh, hope they were nice thoughts.”

 

“Yeah, they sure were.”

 

There was a moment, right then when April turned to look at Jo, simultaneously Jo did the same. They had stopped talking, the silence came back, and it was just them. There was something intimate about this, she thought, and April could sense Jo felt the same. Somehow in this trance, their foreheads touched and they were the closest they had ever been. It was, well, perfect. April was worried, though, about whether this was making Jo uncomfortable or not, and just as she was about to pull away, a small voice broke the stillness.

 

“Uh, April, h-how would you feel if I…”

 

The space between them closed.

 

The night sky was bright tonight. Stars shone across the stratosphere like never before. It really was something special.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! So this was my first serious fic! It may not be good, but I'm working hard to improve!
> 
> This is sort of based off my personal Jo x April headcanons where, Jo realizes her attraction towards April earlier, but kept quiet about it out of respect for her friend, not wanting to stress April out or ruin their friendship. April always did have a crush on Jo, but didn't notice it anymore than strongly platonic until now.


End file.
